Road trip
by josie1901
Summary: Jess goes to Robs house and looks at their photo album with his mom. But later she wakes up and someones missing....Jess and Rob have to go get them....JessxRob Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this takes place after sanctuary. I don't own these freaking awesome characters!!**

I wake up breathing heavy sweating. Oh my god! Oh my god! This is not good. I need a phone. "Phone, phone, phone." I muttered.

Lift piles of clothes that lay on my floor. "Where is it?" I whisper to myself. "Aha" I found it. Okay dial Robs number. I dialed wrong so I have to hang up and do it again. My hands are shaking so bad. Finally after my fifth try I got it. "Pick up pick up" I mutter panicked. "Hello" Rob said groggily. "Come over here now!" I yelled. "Mastrani" He said. One word I heard him stumble out of bed.

"One question. Are you hurt?" He asked. "No. now hurry!" As soon as I hung up looked for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Finally when I get them on I find my leather jacket and my motorcycle boots. I ran to my street corner. Hopping up and down. When I heard the Indian approaching I felt a little better.

When Rob parked I wouldn't let him get off I grabbed my helmet and said "We need to find somewhere we can talk now!" I said. He nodded. We arrived at his barn shortly after and I we sat in there.

"Mastrani I don't mean to sound insensitive but it's 3a.m. and I want to know what the hell is going on." Rob said. "Rob" I said. "You know how earlier your mom was embarrassing you by showing me a picture book of your family…"I said remembering seeing Robs baby pictures, earlier that night or I guess yesterday. Shock crossed his face along with comprehension.

"Who?" He asked his voice tight. "You're 16 year old cousin from Ohio was kidnapped and is now in Illinois" I said. "Shit!" Rob yelled getting up and pacing. "Rania's alive and we need to hit the road so lets go. Go grab some of your stuff I already grabbed some of mine pointing to my bag that I managed to pack even though I was so panicked.

When we got into the house I said "You go pack I'll leave your mom a note." He nodded and went quietly upstairs. " this is Jess. I learned that Rania Robs cousin has been kidnapped and we need to leave now. I'm so sorry we have to leave without seeing you. We'll be back soon. Lo-" I hesitated then finished "ve Jess" Just as I finished the note Rob came down the stairs and we got on the bike ready to for a drive.

**Okay I hope you liked it. Please review!! I need to know if I should keep going!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own all of these characters**

Rob and I have been on the motorcycle for an hour and half. My ass is killing me, im sweating, and im exhausted. Also on top of all this I have to pee really bad. But we need to find Rania.

I heard Rob yawn and all I could think is how much I need to sleep(after I pee). Rob suddenly pulled over. When we pulled over he got out and started to pace. "I've been thinking." He said. "I think we're going to need to be rested for whatever that's happening in Illinois." Hmm this sounds like a good idea. I nodded.

"There's a hotel coming up in a couple of minutes." Again I nodded. Oh my god I have to pee! "What's wrong?" Rob asked sounding worried. "Rob we need to go now!" I said. He looked worried but didn't question. When we got on I screamed "Speed!". When we got to the hotel I sprinted towards the doors.

When I got in the person at the desk wouldn't let me go until we paid. "Please it's an emergency" I said as Rob walked in. I threw my money at him that I had in my pocket and said "Pay! Hurry I have to piss!" I said hopping on one foot. Comprehension crossed his face and he tried not to laugh.

He walked over and felt for his wallet. "Shit" he said. "All I've got is hundred bucks and we need that for gas." I nodded and said really fast "Hurry just get one room with my money." Rob hesitated but finally coughed up the cash and I sprinted towards the bathroom. When I made it out I looked at the clock I saw that it was 11:30. I grabbed what little we had and said "Let's head up I'm beat" I said, trying to be casual. This being a crappy hotel had one bed per room…which meant sharing a bed with Rob who is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, the t-shirt hugs his muscled chest and he's so…hot.

I swear I wish I was eighteen. "Jess…" he said. Warning me. "Yes?" I said innocently. He just shook his head. He opened the hotel door and I threw down the bags and hurled myself onto the bed sprawling out. "Mmmm" I said moaning at the idea of sleep. Rob chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower considering I was woken up this morning. "Ok" I said.

A shower sounds nice I'm going to have to take one next. All of a sudden I heard the shower start and I started to fall asleep. When I woke up I saw the most amazing thing in the world. Rob wrapped in a tiny hotel towel soaking wet. "Is that what you're wearing?" I asked. He jumped not realizing I was awake. "Jesus!" He said. "I forgot my bag" He said. "Uhuh" I replied. When he got back in the bathroom I made sure that image stayed in my mind. A few minutes later he came out and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Im gonna shower then sleep" I said. Grabbing my bag. I closed the door and got in an washed my hair with the scentless hotel soap. When I got out I wrapped my hair in a towel and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Rob conked out on the bed snoring lightly. God he was hot. I towel tried my hair then quietly got in bed with Rob and curled up so we were laying with our bodies curved together. Before I drifted into a deep sleep I felt his arm go over my arm and curl my towards his chest. When I awoke I saw the alarm clock first it was 5 o'clock! I looked over and Rob was still sleeping.

I sat up and nudged him. "Rob" I said. He opened his eyes and then sat up "Jess?" He looked to be asking himself what happened but having a hard time considering he just got up so I said "Don't worry you didn't even kiss me goodnight." He nodded dazed. "We have to go. I'll go to the gas station and get food while you do…whatever"

I said sliding on my sneakers. I got downstairs and out the door and jogged slightly to the gas station and grabbed 2 waters and some strawberry cereal bars and two sandwiches. Rob was coming out with our stuff and I said "Hurry up and eat this we have to go find Rania" So we scarfed down our food and straddled the motorcycle ready to hit the road.

**I hope you liked it!! Review!! Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while!! I do not own these characters!!**

I have my hands wrapped around Robs waist as I give him directions to a place that I've never been to. "Now take a left" I say. I clench his abs because honestly I'm really nervous. I have no idea what condition Robs cousin is in.

All I know is that she was scared I mean is scared and…feels helpless. So when we pulled up to the house that she's at my hands were sweating and Rob was already storming towards the door but I ran and grabbed his arm and said "We don't know the situation lets see what's up then throw the punches" Rob nodded and we walked up to the small house.

The house was painted a lint colored blue and the paint was all chipped. Rob knocked on the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what the guy who answered the door said. "Hey is she the new one?" The guy asked Rob. Rob looked at me and I nodded tightly. "Yea man what's up?" Rob said stiffly. "Well we've decided that we are going to make these bitches pay" Rob nodded. Pay for what? What have I gotten myself into? The guy said "Grab her we'll chain her down in the basement once we get her changed." Shock crossed Robs face but he quickly covered it. He followed that guy down to the basement leading me down with them.

Okay what is going on? Is this guy a murderer? Porno ring? Drugs? What is up! When I got down stairs I gasped. There were five girls chained to the wall in lingerie with gags over their mouths. Mascara was streaked down their faces and the fifth girl in the corner was Rania. All she had on was a lacy bra and boxers. Did I forget to mention that the basement is freezing? Rob stared with his mouth open. "Jesus Christ" He muttered. The guy said "Pretty good batch huh?" I grimaced disgusted.

He said "Did TJ fill you in?" Rob shook his head no. "Ok well I'm Josh and TJ is my partner in crime. We thought it would be cool to make all the skanks that we dated in high school pay for dumping us. I mean come on dude! They are total bitches." Rob raised his eyebrows and said "You dated her" and he pointed at me. "Actually no, we decided to expand this…well this." Josh replied. "what are you going to do to them?" Rob asked. "We're still on that part" He said. God he was a genius! A freaking genius. "Why do you need me?" Rob asked.

"Well we didn't want to get our hands dirty so we decided to hire someone. Of course your not getting paid but you can fuck the girls if you want or do whatever you want to them as long as you keep them alive" Rob nodded. And Josh said "Okay well I got to run you chain this skank up and have your pick." Robs grasp tightened on my wrists as Josh called me a skank.

As Josh left I exhaled and me and Rob started to go over to the girls and get them unchained and try to get them moving. Rob handed them all his cell phone and told them to contact someone they knew who could come and get them and then he went over to Rania who was unconscious and he shook her "Raina come on" He said. When she opened her eyes he hugged her and she said "Rob?" "Yeah it's me Rania your safe" That's when she started to cry.

**Sucky chapter ending but I have homework so review and tell me what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havent updated I will update later in the week**


	5. Chapter 5

All the girls have been picked up by family and the police were notified via pay phone. So now it was just me and Rob and Rania. What's going on? I have no clue. Robs calling his Aunt right now. Rania is a wreck.

She needs to see a doctor. But I think her moms going to take her. So I stand here with her and the motorcycle. I rock back and forth on my heels. "Do you need to talk about it?" I asked nervously. She shook her head. She has stayed silent the whole time since the break down in the basement. Rob walked back and breathed out a sigh of relief.

We are going to check into a hotel and her moms going to drive up now, she'll be here in like four hours. How are we gonna get back? I look at the bike. Rania's tiny but not that tiny. I look at Rob and say "I'll wait here you get checked in then come back for me" He looked at me and said "I'm not leaving you here alone" I give Rob a look. "I kick ass I'll be fine just hurry up" He nods and leaves.

6 hours later.

Rania's with her mom. My mom is mad at me, and Rob and I are staying in a hotel together. I called my mom and it was not a fun conversation. So now here I am in a hotel room with rob alone, and we're sitting her doing nothing. "Rob" I say.

"I'm not going to kiss you" he says. "I wasn't going to say that but because you would think that means your thinking about kissing me and you actually want to. So what if you were using reverse physiology so I would kiss you huh?" As I say this I move closer to him, and he scoots backwards on the bed away from me. Soon he hit's the wall. I smile and I lean in and I say

"You want to kiss me?" I ask. His voice is strained. "I want to do more than kiss you Mastrani" I get shivers when he says that. As I was about o say something his lips were on mine. God he's such a great kisser. He kisses my top lip then my bottom and when I try to deepen the kiss he pulls away then moves back in and sucks on my top lip and I moan. Then my bottom lip.

Soon our lips are moving together and it feels great, Rob is a great kisser! He pulls away and smiles at me. He pulls me down to lay down with him, my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. Sure I see missing kids in my dreams, sure when I get home I'm gonna get grounded, sure most guys are scared of me, but I love Rob and right now were together and everything is okay. I drift asleep and I hear Rob say "I love you Jess"

**I don't know if I should end it here so vote yes or no with your review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I got 2 reviews for chapter 5 one saying good ending. Another saying don't end it! This is your last chance to votes Yes or No. Should I end it or not??**


	7. Chapter 7

Rob and I are on our way home from the hotel. He's going to drop me off first. I already tried to convince him to let me live with him because honestly I think my mother is going to kill me.

Not only for leaving with out a word but I stayed over night in a crappy hotel with a boy who *gasp* is a grit and on probation and I want to jump his bones (I haven't told my mom the latter one but its assumed considering how hot Rob is) My hands that are wrapped around Rob's abs are shaking like crazy. I'm so nervous.

When we pull on to my street I tell Rob to stop. He stops and I explain "I don't want you to see my mom scream because honestly I want her to like you" He nods but tries to protest but I stop it with a soft kiss. I feel him smile. He kisses me back and then pulls back and smiles at me and says "I'll be around Mastrani" Then kisses me on the forehead.

With my head swimming I walk towards my house. My head being full of Rob thoughts I kind of forget that I'm coming home to World War III. So as I step in the house my mother pounces.

"Jessica!" she shrieks and to my surprise she pulls me into a death grip of a hug. Then pushes me away and starts screaming "What do you think you were doing leaving with out a word and going with…that!…that..boy! Why I ought-" But she is cut short by my Dad. "Toni honey Jess saved five girls lives" My mother turns and screams "she could have been killed!" My Dad shakes his head and puts his arms around my mother "I know Jess I'm very disappointed in you, but also very proud. Now go upstairs and sleep we'll talk in the morning."

As I head upstairs I pass Douglas room and am about to knock but the door flies open. "You should have at least told me! I have been worried" Douglas whisper shouts at me and pulls me into a very un Douglas like hug. I smile and wrap my arms around him.

As I lay in bed I smile thinking of how Rob said he loved me.

**Okay its short an I am sorry but I had to get this out of the way for my new idea!!!! REVIEW ITS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!! :p**


	8. sorry!

**Hello fanfiction readers,**

**Wow, its been a hectic and crappy week…and look its only Monday. I have a lot of crap to deal with along with school, so sadley fanfiction is gonna have to wait a bit I will try to update as soon as I can!! Sorry**

**With dorky and non creepy love**

**Josie1901**


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry I haven't updated my life has been hectic but I am now single with lots of time on my hands so guess what im gonna be writing lots of fanfic. Haha

Stupid sun, it shines through my windows waking me up from the best nights sleep I have ever gotten. I sit up and put my arms above my head and stretch and I hear my back crack. I yawn and groan as I rub my eyes.

Then I look and I see that Rob is sleeping on my floor. What is he doing? Why is he in here? I get out of bed quietly and kneel next to Rob and shake his shoulder gently. "Wha-" he says groggily. "Mastrani…I uhh lost my key to the house and my mom. Stayed with her boyfriend." I grin at how embarrassed Rob seems.

My smile fades as I realize that my Mom and Dad were going to have a talk with me this morning about me spending the night in a hotel with Rob who slept in my room. "wait how'd you get in here?" I asked. He grins your parents didn't lock the door and I tried throwing rocks at your window but you were out cold and I didn't want to wake you up" I smile. "stay here" I say and I get up and I hear my knees crack. I head downstairs and I look for my parents. I expect them to be all over me, but no one is home. Huh. I jog up stairs and open it, and motion for Rob to come down stairs. He heads down and I say "I don't know where everyone is, but their not here" "Really thought they'd be all over you" I nod. I stand on my tippy toes and say "I love you too" and I kiss him lightly on the lips. "you heard that?" he asks.

I nod as I kiss him again, softly then harder I open my mouth urging him to deepen the kiss. Surprisingly he obliges. He massages my tongue with his. Then sucked on my tongue which surprisingly felt really good, I moaned into his mouth, and he grunted and pulled away. "Jesus Mastrani" I breathe out.

I have never been so turned on, my panties are damp. That was a hell of a kiss. I smile and say "They'll be back soon come throw rocks at my window sometime" I say chuckling. He grins "Will do Mastrani and that was a hell of a kiss" and he pecks me on the lips and heads out the door.

**Sorry its so short review it makes my life better*ohh guilt trip***


	10. Chapter 10

As I watch Rob leave I think about how strange it is my parents aren't home so I call my Dad, he answers and says that he and mom decided to go out to breakfast and would be back later.

Cool, house to myself I think im going to eat some cereal! Woo-hoo aren't I exciting? I hustle towards the kitchen and grab the shredded wheat, a bowl, a spoon, and milk. First I take a swig of milk straight from the container then pour myself some cereal and read the back of the box of cereal. Huh. There is a whole article about this 10 year old kid who is amazing at soccer and she's playing on a special league for champion kids and there is a picture of her with the words below stating "THERE GRRRREAT!" Wow kids are becoming more and more talented. I mean look at me. I finish spooning my cereal out of my bowl and into my mouth when hear the door open. Great mom and dad are home, time for our talk.

They come into the kitchen, Mom sits at the table while my Dad leans against the counter. "Jess" my mom starts not sounding to mad, which is a good sign I think. "Your Dad and I talked and we both agreed that even though it was dangerous, and stupid of you to leave like that , but it was brave to save those girls and that's why we have decided to only ground you for three weeks." My mom finishes with a satisfied smile. My jaw drops.

I'm getting grounded for saving peoples lives its not like I took off and stayed in a hotel with Rob for the fun of it no matter how much I want to. It's not like I wanted to get up in the middle of the night and get Rob and leave but I had to its what I have to do. "Honey" my Dad says but I'm too mad that I'm past the whole screaming I'm numb and tired. "Dad its whatever I'm going back to bed" I stand up head up the stairs to my room where I do go back to bed. I fall asleep thinking about how I wish Rob and I could go on a trip that didn't revolve around kidnapping and missing people.

I'm thrown awake by the sound of rocks on my window. I completely forgot about Rob coming. I'm breathing heavy and crying. I open the window then run outside into Robs arms and bury my face into his shirt trying to breathe. But Robs pushes me away so he can look at me. "Jess. Jess! What happened?" I breathed and think of why im crying. "They have her" I whisper. "Who Jess" I stay silent remembering the pain I felt in the dream. "Jess answer me" "Jo. Jo Winters. She was on my cereal box" I say as I begin to shake.

They have her and they are hurting her. Rob sighs, and says where is she and I look at him with big eyes. "Florida. For a soccer team thing" Rob holds me and says "We cant drive to Florida we are going to have to fly, lets head to my house and we will book tickets for the next flight" I look at Rob wondering how he's dealing so well. "But Jess what happened in the dream that shocked you so bad?" He asked gently. "Pain" I whisper. "She's in so much pain".

**Review!! please please i need reviews to help me go on in life (haha ur a horrible person if you dont review now: P)**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I am very sorry I havent updated but I do plan to write soon. IM REALLY SORRY!! Please be a little more patient


End file.
